


I Look At You And I See The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig likes space. He spends most of his nights looking at the stars. One day, he asks Tweek to join him and it becomes a routine. What happens when Craig starts to pay more attention to Tweek than the stars?</p><p>I'm not great with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Look At You And I See The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2:47am so I do apologize if this isn't great.

Craig was an asshole and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. He was sarcastic, pragmatic, stoic, ironic and down right cynical, but he didn’t care, it just made it easier to deal with other people that way. He wouldn’t have to pretend to care, because everyone knew he didn’t. He was an asshole to everyone. Well. Almost everyone. Tweek, Clyde and Token were the only exceptions.

Craig liked to look at the stars at night. They were pretty. Sometimes he would lie on the ground, be it in his back garden, or a random snow-covered field somewhere, and he would just watch the stars. He liked to count them when he was angry or upset. He knew he would never be able to really count them though. That was impossible.

He knew tons of facts about space; he could name most of the constellations and he knew the names of other galaxies, amongst other things. He didn’t know when it started, but had begun to research and think about space a lot. The only person who knew about his interest in space was Tweek.

One time, when Craig noticed that Tweek was having a particularly bad day, he invited him to come and watch the stars with him. Tweek had hesitated at first, rambling on about leaving his room empty when the underpants gnomes would come out, but Craig convinced him soon enough.

Later that night, Craig was standing outside of Tweek’s house. He texted Tweek to tell him he was there. Moments later, Tweek came emerged from the front door, shutting it quietly behind him, coffee flask clutched firmly in his hand. He smiled nervously at Craig and they left. Craig led them to an empty field and lay down directly in the middle of it. Tweek was hesitant to join him at first, complaining that he would get wet from the snow and he would get ill and 'oh god! What if I die of pneumonia!'

Tweek sat down next to Craig after being told to shut the fuck up. Tweek didn’t really know what to do with himself, so he fidgeted in place, wishing he had made more coffee because he ran out already. He heard Craig sigh next to him and mutter something about staying still and looking at the sky.

Tweek nodded, even though Craig wasn’t looking at him, and looked up. He almost gasped in awe. Tweek had never really payed attention to the sky at night, he hated to be outside late in case something bad happened, but the stars looked absolutely breathtaking. Something about the black stretch of sky, littered with white shining stars, made him feel more relaxed than he had in a long time. He finally lay down, sharing this moment with Craig, who was also looking at the sky in awe. Now he understood why Craig asked him to join him.

It had become somewhat of a routine for the two boys. Craig would text Tweek, telling him that he was outside of Tweek’s house and to join him to look at the stars. Soon enough, Craig wouldn’t even need to text Tweek; Tweek would just know that every other day, at around 11:30pm, Craig would be outside his house, waiting patiently. They would walk to a field or to the forest or even just a park and spend hours looking into the abyss.

This routine had been going on for a little over a year, and at some point, Craig had stopped looking at the stars and instead, he started to look at Tweek. He didn’t know when this happened, but after looking up for an hour or so, he would turn his head slightly and gaze at Tweek, who never took his eyes off of the sky. 

Craig started to notice little things about Tweek. He noticed that Tweek would always have a small smile playing on his lips when he was looking at the stars. He noticed that Tweek was never fully relaxed; he still jittered with anxieties and would occasionally let little noises escape his mouth. He would still twitch ever so slightly and he would still drink too much coffee. 

The thing Craig noticed the most was the way Tweek’s eyes would light up and twinkle as though they held a universe of their own. He also noticed the freckles that were scattered across Tweek’s cheeks and nose. He liked to find the constellations hidden within them. Long blonde eyelashes would brush against the freckles on his cheeks, which were sometimes hidden by a flush of pink from the cold. He noticed that Tweek really was beautiful.

Once, when Tweek had gotten ill, Craig went to the field on his own. He would look up for a little over an hour and turn his head to his side, only to remember that Tweek wasn’t there. He would sigh and continue to look up at the sea of stars, counting them as best he could. He had gotten up to 1,482, loosing count a couple of times, and decided to leave.

Craig was almost sure that Tweek wouldn’t want to come out at night anymore after he had gotten ill from the snow, but he was still hopeful. He waited outside of Tweek’s house and to Craig’s surprise, Tweek had still opened the door, greeting Craig with a small, twitchy smile and a flask of coffee. Craig saw how Tweek’s deep green eyes would shine as bright as the stars themselves. Craig only then realized that he had fallen for Tweek and he had fallen hard.

A few weeks later, Tweek began to notice that Craig would pay more attention to him than the sky. He didn’t mind, he had always liked Craig, but the attention was making him feel more and more nervous. He felt himself twitch more and it became hard not to look back a Craig.

One night, Tweek couldn’t take it anymore. He turned his head to face Craig, who was already staring at him. Craig seemed to be a little embarrassed that he had been caught in the act, but his gaze stayed fixed on Tweek’s face. Tweek fidgeted a little before letting out a shaky breath. Stuttering and stumbling over his words, he managed to ask Craig why he looked at him more than the sky. Craig’s reply was simple and it made Tweek’s heart flutter.

“I look at you and I see the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a south park fic, what do you think?


End file.
